Paavo Lipponen/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| (dpa) - German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) and the Finnish Premier Paavo Lipponen answer questions during a joint press conference in Berlin, 1 November 2002. Both leaders agreed to work closer together on the issues of the EU convent. dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. mtv.fi Europa del Sur España * Ver José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro de Finlandia, Paavo Lipponen, y el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, acordaron ayer, en el palacio de La Moncloa, potenciar el diálogo norte-sur en el seno de la UE. 13 ENE 1998. El País Italia * Ver Paavo Lipponen - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Finnish prime minister Paavo Lipponen and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi have finally agreed on the location of the European Food Authority (EFA). Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Pääministeri Mauno Koivisto poliittisen sihteerinsä Paavo Lipposen kanssa matkalla hallituksen iltakouluun Smolnaan Helsingissä huhtikuussa 1980. Lehtikuva/ Heikki Kotilainen Martti Ahtisaari - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| EU:n huippukokous Cannesissa. Loppuinfossa presidentti Martti Ahtisaari ja pääministeri Paavo Lipponen 27. kesäkuuta 1995. mtv.fi Paavo Lipponen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Cumbre de la UE en Cannes el 27 de junio de 1995. En ese momento, el Primer Ministro Paavo Lipponen, la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores Tarja Halonen y el Presidente Martti Ahtisaari. mtv.fi Paavo Lipponen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Paavo Lipponen y el ministro de Finanzas Sauli Niinistö (derecha) antes del Turno de preguntas del Parlamento en el Parlamento en el 2004. mtv.fi Esko Aho - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Paavo Lipponen ja Esko Aho seurasivat Suomen itsenäisyyden 100-vuotisjuhlaistuntoa. Kuva: Markku Ulander Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Ylen Iso paja eduskuntavaalien tulosten ratkettua 2003. Anneli Jäätteenmäen keskusta jyräsi voittoon Jäätteenmäen Lipposeen kohdistaman hyökkäyksen ( Irak-gate) jälkeen. Lipponen jättäytyi pois Jäätteenmäen hallituksesta. Jäätteenmäki erosi pääministerin paikalta 69 päivän jälkeen. (ILPO LUKUS) Matti Vanhanen - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Hauskaa joulua. Puhemies Paavo Lipponen (vas.) ja pääministeri Matti Vanhanen nauttivat puhemiehen perinteisistä joulukahveista eduskunnassa keskiviikkona. KUVA: TOR WENNSTRÖM/LEHTIKUVA Mari Kiviniemi - Sin imagen.jpg| El evento también estaba presente en la Paavo Lipponen (a la izquierda.), Aho, Anneli Jäätteenmäki, Mari Kiviniemi, Katainen y Stubb. (JARNO SEIS / AOP) Jyrki Katainen - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Matti Vanhanen, Paavo Lipponen y Jyrki Katainen se encontraron en la presidencia el jueves. kaleva.fi Alexander Stubb - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Vasemmalta: Miapetra Kumpula-Natri, Alexander Stubb, Paavo Lipponen, Esko Aho ja Matti Vanhanen. yle.fi Juha Sipilä - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Paavo Lipponen Lipposen selvityksen Suomen arktisesta talouskasvusta julkistustilaisuudessa Helsingissä maanantaina 30. maaliskuuta 2015. Sipilällä oli kommenttipuheenvuoro tilaisuudessa. Lehtikuva/ Markku Ulander Reino Unido * Ver Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) greets Finland's Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at No. 10 Downing Street, London. Lipponen met with Blair for talks while on an official visit to Britain. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (R) meets Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw January 19. Lipponen is in Poland on a one-day visit.PK/ By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Rusia * Ver Paavo Lipponen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen. Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Paavo Lipponen